


Awkward Kisses

by Susiron



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susiron/pseuds/Susiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei are a loving, awkward pair that get along swimmingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Kisses

Nagisa enjoyed teasing Rei. He adored the red blush that crept across his cheeks when complimented, and he relished how Rei nervously stuttered, groping for his glasses whenever Nagisa dared to peck his cheek. He listened to his frantic, scientific warbling and hardly understood a word. He simply soaked in Rei’s voice like a catchy tune, humming along contently.

He kissed Rei quickly, fiercely, giving him no time to think through equations and statistics, or whatever it was that went on inside his goofy head. He gave Rei no time for thought, leaving him breathless and dazed, with startled round eyes and flushed skin.

Rei choked out his name, eloquence lost to embarrassment, uneasiness. Nagisa grinned and snuggled into the crook of his neck, kissing the soft skin under his chin. 

“Can we do it tonight?” Nagisa asked, mumbling against Rei’s throat.

Rei made a sound that might have come from a wounded animal. “H-here?” he asked, freezing up.

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. “Why not?”

Rei sighed deeply. “W-why? Well, for starters, we are in a hot-hotel room!” He fumbled over his words as Nagisa sucked against the sensitive skin underneath his ear. “There is absolutely nothing wonderful or even sanitary about this place and, secondly, what if someone hears?” His face had turned an obnoxious shade of pink that could pass for a sunburn.

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders again and slid off Rei’s chest, falling across his lap. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” he insisted, kicking his feet against the bed.   
“But what if—”

“Pleaseeeee?” Nagisa asked, looking up at Rei with big, puppy-dog eyes that he always found difficult to ignore. “You can top this time—or bottom, if you want. Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it!”

Rei considered this for a moment, thoughtfully tapping the rim of his glasses. “And what if what I want is to go to sleep?” he asked.

Nagisa frowned. “I take that back—we’ll do what you want to do, as long as it’s not stupid.”  
“Did you just—”

Nagisa kissed Rei on the lips again before he could barrage him with further questions, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. The boy continued to stutter, making unintelligent sounds against his lips, but soon fell silent and returned the gesture—first tentatively, then forcefully.

Soon they were laughing, rolling on the mattress in a throng of kisses and light, sensual touches that drove each other wild. Normally reserved, it was easy for Rei to let loose and laugh when Nagisa began to do the same. It was infectious like a disease, only far more pleasant and a lot less deadly. 

When it came to sex, Rei and Nagisa liked to experiment and swap roles. They weren’t sure who topped more, but were content in not knowing. When Rei topped, he was slow, gentle, and precise. He was agonizingly patient, teasing Nagisa with feather-light touches and even, calculated thrusts that drew out their lovemaking in a slow, needy fashion. When Nagisa topped, he was passionate, touchy, and a little sporadic. He knew how to drive Rei crazy and took full advantage of this knowledge, nibbling on his ears and neck, carnally grinding against his body until both were reduced to a puddle of pleasure and whispered sweet nothings.

Regardless of who topped, they liked to face each other during sex. Whether it was to kiss, or to simply watch the unwound, flushed expression of the other, they couldn’t say. Perhaps it was a combination of both. 

Rei half-heartedly pinned Nagisa by the wrists, leaving enough slack that the blond boy might easily escape if he wanted to—not that he wanted to. “You look beautiful,” Rei said. “If anyone hears us, however, I will retract that statement.” This time he kissed Nagisa, blushing furiously as his lover snickered against his mouth.

“Oh, I’ll make sure that they do,” Nagisa whispered with a devilish grin.


End file.
